Girl Talk Gone Wrong
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: When Ikki traps Korra into talking to Jinora, the Avatar goes a little overboard and begins explaining unnecessary things...


"What do you need, Ikki? I told you, for the last time, I _don't like that weirdo from the Wolfbats!"_

Ikki rolled her eyes. "Just come on, Korra! I still think you do, but we'll talk about that later. Right now, Jinora needs help! You've been gone for so long, and we've been waiting forever!" She grabbed Korra's arm and began pulling her down the hallway.

"Oh, what now? I haven't been away from you guys _that_ long."

Ikki rolled her eyes again. "Remember the dude down the street? She's gotten herself pregnant from him!"

Korra's eyes almost popped out.

"And she hasn't told Mom yet— said she wanted to talk to you fir—"

"JINORA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Korra shrieked, breaking free from Ikki's grip and dashing towards Jinora's room at a pace that would have made Kid Flash jealous.

Ikki smirked. "Works every time."

…

 _Jinora's POV_

After I successfully assured Korra that no, I was not pregnant, and everything else Ikki had said to try and get her to come were also lies, we sat down in Jinora's room.

"Well… what's up?" Korra asked, eyeing the anxious Jinora with a confused expression as the fourteen year old nervously munched on donuts.

"Jinora's in a crisis," Ikki announced. "And no, this is not a lie," she added hastily at Korra's disbelieving look.

"Well, as long as she's not pregnant, I'll try to help." Korra shrugged.

"Good, because it's boy troubles!" Ikki said cheerfully.

Korra paled. "I take that back! I cannot help! I just remembered! I uh— had— to— uh — babysit Meelo and— uh—"

"Meelo's going to be fine, Korra," Ikki said flatly.

"But I also had to—"

I sighed. "Korra, just help, would you?"

Korra glanced from Ikki's amused expression to my pleading one. "...Fine. What is it?" she half grumbled, sitting down again.

Ikki's face lit up. "It's about Kai!" she blurted out before I had a chance to stop her.

My face turned pink.

Korra only frowned. "Well… what about him? You two are okay, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, definit—"

"Yeah, Korra! They so are!" Ikki cut in again. "A little too much, if you get what I mean," she nodded gravely, or as grave as the prankster could get.

Korra, being the smart avatar that she was, evidently believed it. "What?! What do you mean?"

Ikki stepped in front of me and clapped a hand over my mouth. "Well… I heard that they were planning to do… something… Only they didn't want anyone to know, and they didn't know how…" She nodded seriously, biting back laughter when Korra took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

Korra glared at me, as I struggled to get out of Ikki's firm grasp. "Is this true? JINORA! I'm very disappointed in you! Even I haven't gone and done such a reckless thing, and I'm way older than you!" she scolded.

"But we didn't—"

"Don't deny it!" Korra snapped. "You are planning something, and it's my duty to talk to you first.

In _private_ ," she added. "Sorry Ikki, but you've got to go now."

"Oh come on—" Ikki grumbled.

Korra shook her head. " _Now._ "

"I never get to see the good parts…" Ikki whined as she trudged out of the room. That's kind of the point, Ikki.

When Ikki was gone, Korra looked back at me. "Now," she began. "Let's talk. How do you feel about — wait, that's already been done… uh… okay, I got it! I need to explain some things."

That's it. I've given up hope in trying to convince Korra that Ikki was actually lying. "What, how _babies_ are made?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms at Korra.

Again, Korra didn't notice my sarcasm. "What?! How did you know?! NO! You can't be that far gone already! Fine, I'm explaining. _Now_."

I groaned. "I really don't need—"

"Quiet! I've got to tell you about oh how do I tell you… ah, I've got it! You see this?" Korra took the banana from my hand.

"Um yeah… that's my banana?"

"No! You can't say that! Kai won't like it, okay? Don't ever let me hear you say that again!" Korra interrupted.

I frowned. "Um… okay? But can you at least give me the donut back? I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"And you're already having… _it_? Shame on you, Jinora!"

"What are you even talking about?" I asked in evident confusion. "Did training with Dad knock a screw loose or something?"

Korra shook her head. "No! But you must understand the concept of… er… baby making!" she announced loudly, snatching the donut from my hand again. _Rude!_

"What on earth—"

"Okay, so… as you can see… when a banana likes a donut very much, or the donut likes the banana—"

"Bananas and donuts are objects so they can't like anything, but I like both, so can I have them back?"

But Korra completely disregarded me. Thank you, Korra.. "—they do a little something us _GROWN UPS_ like to call… sex."

My eyes almost popped out. "You're seriously high," I muttered. "Don't do this, please don't. I'd much rather have Mom or Asami go over it… just don't."

"Nonsense!" Korra snapped. "You can't choose Asami over me, and your mother wouldn't tell you properly! Okay, now, the banana and donut should only do this when they're deeply in love."

I turned green. "You can pull the banana out now — eww…"

"Now, you, as a donut, should never go for other donuts unless you really, really like it. I don't think you should, but love comes first, you understand, Jinora? Of course, most people go for bananas, those are much more preferable."

I could feel my face burning in embarrassment. "You'd know, right? 'Much more preferable' huh?"

It was Korra's turn to flush. "This isn't a joke, Jinora!"

"Yeah, because putting a donut and banana together is clearly normal…"

"Stop interrupting, this is serious!"

"Just like the donut business, apparently…" I remarked again. Korra shot me a glare. "Alright, fine, fine. Please continue."

"You should always wait for your special banana, assuming you're choosing a banana, of course," Korra continued, steadfastly ignoring me and my obnoxious, muttered comment of, " _No, actually, I think Asami is a really promising donut."_

"I waited for mine," Korra added with a smile. Wow, Korra… real deep.

"How sweet, you waited for Mako your entire life when you've already had tons of bananas. If that isn't cheating your boyfriend, I don't know what is…"

"Jinora!" Korra gasped.

Before Korra could continue scolding me, Mom walked into the room. "Come on, you two, lunch is ready — Korra, stop eating so many donuts, you'll lose your appetite!" she sighed, and shook her head at Korra before leaving again.

I stifled a snort. "Apparently it wasn't _just_ bananas."

 **Prompts: Donut, Korra, 1st person POV**

 **Theme: Korra, Ikki and Jinora getting back together.**

 **Word Count: 1140**

 **Team/Position: Fire Ferrets, AIR bender**


End file.
